Rope Burns
by Plaid Voodoo Doll
Summary: Smoker is hot on the tail of the Mugiwara Pirates. Only problem is that instead of capturing the whole group, he only manages to get a hold of Usopp. What sort of interesting events follow? SmokerxUsopp


Title: Rope Burns

Author: Plaid Voodoo Doll

Rating: M for language and light adult themes/implied rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, though there are moments where I wish I did.

Pairing: SmokerxUsopp

Summary: Smoker is hot on the tail of the Mugiwara Pirates. Only problem is that instead of capturing the whole group, he only manages to get a hold of Usopp. What sort of interesting events follow? SmokerxUsopp

A/N: Personally, I adore Usopp and Kaya. But my brother asked me to do this (just for the pure silliness of it (it was because I was talking about popular gay pairings for One Piece)) and I have to admit I've fallen fro this couple as well. But Kaya will always be my favorite for Usopp. Please review and tell me what you think of this pairing! Or let me know if I could correct something. Or if I even got the characters remotely right.

* * *

Smoker chewed on the ends of his cigars as he glared at the new set of bounties. After having shuffled through them he found the one belonging to Monkey D. Luffy. He set the stack down and leaned back in his chair. The room had filled with a thick fog of cigar smoke making everything around him seem hazy.

He rubbed his temples, staring at his hazy ceiling. He had already captured one of the pirates, the long nosed kid. They were on some backwater island. Unfortunately no battle had ensued. Instead Luffy and the crew had run away. In the end the sniper had tried to protect the crew. He had fought rather poorly and was easily over taken by Smoker. How long would it be before Luffy came back to retrieve his nakama?

Usopp sat on the couch in the ship office, a rope tied around his wrists. He could be arrested for traveling with pirates, but there would be no bounty. There was no proof that Usopp was actually Sogeking. This man was not wanted by the World Government. What to do? Smoker regarded the sniper from his seat behind his desk. He rubbed his chin, dark eyes never seeming to blink. Usopp tried his best to keep his eyes off of the Commodore, glancing up only to find that those dark eyes were still upon him. They were like Zoro's, only infinitely much more dark and intimidating. But then, Usopp had never really been on the receiving end of a truly angry Zoro.

Smoker watched the young man bite his lip, trying to keep the tears that prickled at the corners of his eyes from falling. Idiot. He didn't plan on killing him. Smoker leaned forward, resting an elbow against his desk. The smoke filled room was only growing worse. Usopp coughed and tried to hide his long nose against his shoulder. It didn't work. Smoker stood and walked over to a window, opening it to let the smoke out into the ocean air.

"Thanks," Usopp said quietly. When those dark eyes turned toward him he whimpered. Those eyes were the devil's eyes. Smoker planned on taking his life, handing his head over to the government wasn't he? The sniper flinched and tried to press himself against the back of the chair. "S-s-sorry," he mumbled.

"Eh... You're welcome," came the belated reply. Smoker turned away from the window and sat on the couch opposite Usopp. He had no interest in this kid. In fact, he found him quite disappointing. What he was really interested in was Straw-hat Luffy. That boy reminded him so much of the deceased Gol D. Roger. He rubbed a hand over his eyes before settling them back on Usopp. "Which one are you?"

"M-me? I'm... I'm the great Captain Usopp!" He puffed up his chest with pride, trying his best to remain as manly as possible. But under the deadly gaze of the Commodore he was unable to sustain it and let himself deflate and stare at his feet. "Just... Usopp... I'm the Mugiwara Pirate's sniper." And that was the truth. Smoker leaned back, accepting this. He had known it from the start. The sniper part. All he had wanted was a name. It was no good calling people 'you'. His gaze drifted out the window where smoke slowly escaped. "And you had better release me! I have eight-thousand followers!" He turned his eyes back on the silly young man. "Ah... I-I-I mean... Luffy will come kick your... ass..." He finished this lamely, squirming uncomfortably.

Smoker chuckled quietly, shaking his head. What a ridiculous, yet amusing character. So ready to lie and then change the story when it turned out that such a tale wouldn't work. "As a man you should stay set on your story. Otherwise you seem weak." Usopp stared openly at him for a second before he was forced to look away. A light flush came over his cheeks.

"You sound like some one I know." Mainly one green haired young man known as Zoro. _ "Take responsibility for you actions," _he would say. Only a coward would run, right?

"Oh?" Smoker regarded the sniper with some amusement. The young man sort of reminded him of a friend he had in his younger years. But this boy's frame was much more wiry and slender. And then there was that silly nose. "Who?"

"Ah... That's... No one..."

"Oh?" Chocolate colored eyes rose to meet black ones. The blush came back and he was forced to look away yet again. Usopp was just like a little dog with his tail tucked between his legs. He was ready to speed off should the heavy ropes keeping his wrists together ever come untied.

"It doesn't really matter..."

"Mmm..." Smoker began to chew on his cigars again. This really wasn't good for either the cigars or his teeth. Smoking wasn't good for him period. "So, want to tell me where Luffy will be going next?"

"N-no."

"Oh?"

"I r-r-r-refuse," Usopp said in a shaky voice. Even his knees quivered and he tried to make himself as small as possible on the couch. Smoker's eyes narrowed. He stood, still amused at how fidgety that little body could be. He wondered just how flexible the sniper could be. He reached across the table and grabbed Usopp by the chin, pulling him forward. What would his face turn into should he do something really unexpected? Should he find out?

"Is that so?"

"Y-y-yes..." Usopp squeezed his eyes shut and shivered terribly. He was expecting to be hit, to have his face pounded into the table. What he didn't expect was the feel of rough, chapped lips against his. His brown eyes snapped opened. There was Smoker, unmistakably right in front of him, having to tilt his head in order to avoid Usopp's rather long nose. The mouth that touched his was ever so gentle. Usopp didn't know how to react. His mind was wiped blank. In the end his eyes fluttered closed and he found himself clumsily kissing this man back. He whimpered quietly as Smoker pulled away. Once again he chuckled, watching the dazed sniper stare at him through half lidded eyes. "Th-the answer is still no." This time Smoker burst into a gale of laughter. This seemed to awaken the sniper from his dream state. "'The hell! That was my first kiss!" Usopp blushed a dark red. He bent forward, his head resting against the table in front of him. "Damn. And it was with another man. This sucks. I'm sorry Kaya!"

"Kaya?" Wait, he'd just kissed this little criminal silly and all he could think about was some girl? Sure it had been to tease him _(of course)_ but to have someone think about anyone other than him in this situation only served to piss him off. The cigars, which had been set in the ash tray for the kiss, were back in his mouth. He ground them between his teeth until they were no longer smokable as Usopp began to rant about the beauty of this young lady he had the privilege to know. He described her with so many large words, all meaning beautiful. Apparently this woman put any other to shame, made Alvida look like a cheap whore. Right.

Smoker stepped over the table and pushed Usopp into the couch. "I'm going to make it," he said, "so that you'll forget everything about that woman." No one, absolutely no one, forgot about him, thought there was a better lover than he. He had more pride than that. If he was going to do this with a man he didn't want any woman getting in the way of what interesting things might develop.

"I-I'm sorry!" Usopp cried, but it was much too late. There was no getting out of this tangled mess he had gotten himself woven into.

"I was your first kiss?" How could Smoker even feel so strangely happy about that? And yet he was. "Then I will also be your first man." The harsh grin that came over his lips caused poor Usopp to shudder as he tried to wiggle away from those strong hands which held him down. "No pirate will escape me. Not with out my permission." He spit the useless cigars onto the ground and leaned down, once again capturing Usopp's mouth with his. The wiry frame beneath his fingers shivered again, but this one much more pleasant.

"P-please stop...," Usopp begged, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes. Smoker carefully licked the salty liquid away.

"No," he said calmly. Usopp struggled feebly at the ropes that bound his hands, at the arms which held him down. "You are a prisoner." Nothing in the Marine code stated that a prisoner could be treated this way, but since when had Smoker adhered absolutely to the code? To the symbol which decorated the back of his jacket? Absolute Justice? That was an ideal that no man could ever dream of completing perfectly. One man's justice was another man's crime, after all.

"I don't want..." He was stopped before he could say anything else by a rough kiss from Smoker. He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying this. Rather, he was enjoying it a little too much. '_Oh Kaya! Forgive me!'_

Smoker held the softly panting Usopp in his arms. The body beneath the oversized overalls had been quite pretty for a man. It was slender and shockingly lithe. The flesh had been so receptive of his touch. Tears stained Usopp's cheeks, his wrists bled as he had struggled against his bindings. Smoker carefully lay him against the couch. Grabbing a near by letter opener he sliced the ropes free. Usopp groaned, pulling his abused wrists into view. He whimpered at the sight of them before closing his eyes. It was as if the sniper were trying to make the world disappear. Smoker stood, pulling his pants back on and finding a pair of new cigars to light. He puffed on them silently as he fell back against the couch. "I'm letting you go," he said at last.

Tearfully Usopp stared up at him. Confusion crossed his face. "Why?"

"If you hold a butterfly too close you crush it," he stated simply. Usopp still didn't seem to get it and Smoker wasn't inclined to tell. The sniper also stood, pulling his overalls back on and tying the sash about his waist. Smoker grabbed his wrist, ignoring the hiss of pain Usopp made. He pulled the young man close. In his arms this young man was helpless. This body was boney, not at all the soft curves of a woman. Was it wrong for him to have actually enjoyed holding him? No. Smoker had always done things at his own pace. Things like romance were no different.

"Hey... let go..."

"Not yet." Usopp heaved a heavy sigh, making himself more comfortable on Smoker's lap. The sniper felt as if he were dealing with an overly large child. A child which could kill him in a single blow and had an Adonis like body. A body which had just caused his ass to hurt like hell and his body to feel a strange, happy fatigue it had never been through before.

It was only a couple of hours, which the two had spent in a relatively comfortable silence, before a familiar pirate flag, bearing a grinning skeleton wearing a straw-hat came into view. Smoker released Usopp and stood, pulling on his jacket. "Follow," he said, handing Usopp's bag of tricks to him. The sniper accepted it and eyed the Commodore's back. "Believe me, no attack will work. Try for revenge all you like, but you will fail." He was forced to follow Smoker. They came to a little rowboat which was lowered, Usopp standing inside of it. The rowboat hit the water. "Where you go," he said, "I plan to follow." Usopp stared up at him speechlessly and then laughed, shaking his head.

"You're really weird."

"Mmm..."

"Bye. And Thanks... I think." Usopp waved and started off for the pirate ship while Smoker mused about all that had happened previously and what might come in story for the future. Though he had an extreme interest in Luffy, his infatuation with Usopp's body (and dare he say it, adorable nose) would be what ultimately led him to follow the Mugiwara Pirates from this moment on.

"Commodore Smoker!" A nameless Marine came up beside him. He turned and stared darkly down at his subordinate. "Ah... ummm... It seems that our prisoner has escaped."

"How unfortunate."

Usopp was able to meet with his crew not too far away from the Marine ship. He was greeted and welcomed back cheerfully. The Thousand Sunny sailed hurriedly away from the Marines as Chopper worried over the wounds on Usopp's wrists. Usopp refused any care on them, despite the reindeer's protests. In fact, the whole crew noticed that, on occasion, Usopp would stare longingly at his wrists. Another thing that didn't go unnoticed by the crew was their sniper's inability to sit down comfortably for about a week. What exactly had transpired after Usopp's capture?


End file.
